


ceramic

by colourz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crying Goshiki Tsutomu, Gen, Goshiki Tsutomu has a twin, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Shiratorizawa, Twins, Volleyball, goshiki is babey, goshiki tsutomu needs a hug, shiratorizawa are one big family, twin death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourz/pseuds/colourz
Summary: “I’m here, so you’ll be okay.” she had said.Now you can never be here and I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again.Ceramic, he remembered, they broke easily. Just like him.In which Goshiki Tsutomu breaks and builds himself back up again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	ceramic

Goshiki Tsutomu had the best friend in the world.

Goshiki Mikato was a cheeky little girl, just as mischievous as Goshiki but had the talent of wrapping adults around her pinky finger, something which the two of them often used to their advantage.

Goshiki would do anything to protect her since she was his little sister. He had told her this once and Mikato had whined.

“You’re only seven minutes older.”

Goshiki stuck his tongue out.

**seven years old**

“Tsu-chan?”

_“Hm?”_

“Does Okaasan not love Oyaji anymore?”

_“…I don’t know.”_

“They always fight.”

_“…I know.”_

They sat together hugging their knees. “It’ll be okay,” Mika replied after a long silence. “I’m here so you’ll be okay!” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Goshiki felt himself smile.

**nine years old**

Broken plates everywhere. Ceramic, they broke easily. The white pieces seemed to stand out on their tatami flooring. His parents didn’t seem like they were going to stop screaming at each other.

Goshiki was waddled up under his blankets, squeezing his eyes shut. Mikato was beside him. _“Mika-chan this is the last time we’ll be seeing Oyaji.”_ Mikato didn’t try to argue. She simply put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m here, so you’ll be okay.”

**twelve years old**

Nobody had noticed the symptoms. Mikato had been suffering from Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. And now it was too late. Clad in black, Goshiki placed a single pink carnation beside her photo. It wasn’t the usual flower for mourning, so unlike the white lilies, but it was what she liked.

“I’m here, so you’ll be okay” she had said.

_Now you can never be here and I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again._

He felt fresh tears trickling on to his face but he made no efforts to wipe them away.

_Ceramic, he remembered, they broke easily. Just like him._

**fifteen years old**

He had always had an interest in volleyball. And after his twin’s death it became his solace for a while. It was a method of letting his frustration out on the ball and he came to find out that he was actually quite good at the sport. Evening practice was a plus since he didn’t have to go home early to his stony mother.

Ever since her divorce with Hironori, Goshiki Akari had gotten impassive and her situation had only worsened after Mikato’s death. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for her son, over the years she had simply forgotten how to. Now the too empty apartment they both lived in had lost its sense of home. Goshiki felt like he didn’t belong there anymore. She was still his mother though and he couldn’t _not love_ her.

It was summer then and Goshiki had just gotten his results from Shiratorizawa’s entrance exam. He’d worked extremely hard and had gotten in. _Mikato would be happy for me_ , he thought.

Akari kissed his forehead and said “I’m proud of you, son.”

Goshiki smiled.

Goshiki Tsutomu had the best team in the world. They were his family, his home. But apparently they hadn’t been enough. They had lost against Karasuno. They had been defeated.

The entire team had gathered into their school’s gymnasium. Ushijima-san was giving all of them a few pointers. Now it was Goshiki’s turn.

“Goshiki”

_“Yes”_

“I’m counting on you.”

_You’re here so we’ll be okay._

It was enough for tears to start streaming down his face. As Tendou-san pat his head lovingly Goshiki thought,

_Ceramic, they broke easily._

_But is that really such a bad thing?_

After all, he had finally found home.


End file.
